The Ice Ninja SP story piece 1
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: This is a crossover where Ryou joins team 7. Remember, it's an SP! READ THE WARNING INSIDE PLEASE! IT WILL REALLY HELP!


**SP (Story Piece) WARNING:**

**Kage: Hoshi invented this, basically just to piss off every reader that actually likes our stories.**

**Hoshi: Not that there are any.**

**Kage: Let me explain this to you, AND YOU NEED TO READ THIS FIRST! A story piece is a vague idea for a story or part of a story that's already been started that the writer actually bothered to write down. It's not an actual story. There won't be a sequel, and it ends quite abruptly. I know this is probably a stupid idea, but this was mostly invented to give readers and idea of what COULD (but might not) happen later in stories.**

**Hoshi: It can also be used to let readers in on what kind of ideas the author has.**

**Kage: If you like the idea, say so! With enough support, we might be driven to make it into a story or incorporate it into the story already started.**

**Hoshi: So PLEASE don't sue us if you hate it!**

**Actual Story Summary:**

**Kage: This is actually an idea that I had. Ryou Bakura (From Yu-Gi-Oh! if you didn't know) moves to Konaha and joins Naruto's team.**

**Hoshi: I think this is one of the longest SPs in our arsenal, due to the fact that it is its own idea for a story, instead of a scene. **

**Kage: IT ENDS REALLY FAST! DON'T HURT US!**

**Hoshi: Enjoy! (And by enjoy I mean please don't pelt us with eggs when you review. ^_^;;)**

Team 7 sat in the scorching sunlight, waiting impatiently for Kakashi-sensei to arrive. He was always late for things, as Sakura frequently pointed out, so they were used to being held up. But that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Geez! How long does it take him to walk over here?!" Naruto shouted, stomping around in circles.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just be patient, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei will show up sooner or later."

However, Inner Sakura countered with, _'He'd better have a good reason for making us come here!"_

As if on cue, Kakashi stepped out of an area of dense trees next to the training ground. He was wearing a cheerful expression, and had left his book at home. This signaled to the team that he had something big to tell them. Sasuke and Sakura stood up."Hey, guys," Kakashi jumped right up in front of him. "Why'd you ask us to come here, sensei? Huh? Is it some new mission? What?"Sakura whacked him over the head. "Calm down!"

Kakashi looked around at his team, smiling behind his mask. "I'm afraid this doesn't involve a mission at all Naruto." The blonde groaned at this news. "Now, now. This is important as well, perhaps even more important."

This caught their attention. They all stepped a little closer to hear the news.

"Earlier today, the Hokage told me that we had a new Genin level student entering our school. He needed to be placed on a team, so I volunteered to take him," Kakashi explained.

Sakura clapped her hands. "Cool! When can we meet him?"

'_Let's hope he's not another Naruto!" _Inner Sakura growled.

"Actually, I've brought him with me," Kakashi said.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded towards the forest. "I'll go get him. Wait here, please." He disappeared into the trees.

Naruto rubbed his hands together. "Sweet! Another boy on the team!"

"I wonder what he'll be like?" Sakura said.

"We'll just have to wait until he gets here," Sasuke replied.

Sakura nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah, you're right Sasuke-kun."

Just then, Kakashi stepped out of the trees, concealing someone behind his back. He pushed the boy forward.

"This is Ryou-kun," He explained. "He's about the same age as you all, so you should get along."

Ryou smiled at them. "Hi!"

Naruto stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Ha! That's our new teammate? He looks like a girl!"

Ryou turned his head to the ground, his face reddening. Sakura punched Naruto over the head again.

"You idiot! You offended him!"

However, Inner Sakura had to agree with Naruto. _'Geez, are you sure he's a boy? Look at him!'_

The boy had long white hair that went about halfway down his back in soft spikes, and creamy colored skin. He was paler than Sasuke, and had large brown eyes. On top of that, he was very thin.

'_On the other hand,' _Sakura thought, _'He is kind of cute.'_

She gave him the "puppy eyes". "I'm sorry Ryou-kun, Naruto is kind of an idiot."

Ryou laughed. "Don't worry about it. To tell you the truth, I get that a lot."

Kakashi smiled. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Ryou?"

The whinette looked up at him, then around at his new teammates. "Like what?"

"Stuff you like, stuff you hate, dreams for the future…" Sakura named them off. Then she grinned. "Kakashi-sensei did that with us when we first met."

Ryou tapped his chin. "Okay. Well, I like being outside, and I like reading. I like to swim too." He thought for a moment. "And jumping, I like jumping. Pretty much anything that you can do while moving."

'_He's kind of like Naruto,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Oh, and I like food too," Ryou said, grinning.

'_Definitely a bit like Naruto,'_ Sakura thought.

"Things I hate?" The whinette scratched the back of his head. "Nothing really comes to mind. I don't like it when people judge me, but I never thought their opinions mattered much. And I hate it when people pull my hair, that gets annoying."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. _'Now he's like me.'_

"Oh wait." Ryou suddenly remembered something. "I really hate the Hidden Mist Village."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I have had some bad experiences there."

"Like what?" Sakura wondered, becoming curious.

"Er…" Ryou's eyes wandered to the left. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright."

Kakashi patted him on the head. "That's fine Ryou. Do you have any dreams for the future?"

"I want to be strong," the whinette said. "Strong enough to be free again."

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd prefer not to answer that," Ryou replied flatly.

There was a long silence. "Well, I suppose that clears up some questions," Kakashi said cheerfully.

He was wrong. Quite the opposite had happened. Instead of questions being cleared up, hundreds more had appeared in the minds of team 7. But the main questions were about what had happened to Ryou in the Hidden Mist Village. And what did he mean by "be free again"?

Naruto didn't seem to care for long. "Hey! Can we start training now?"

With a laugh, Kakashi replied with, "Sure. Why don't you all follow me?"

Team 7 followed their teacher to the training grounds. They remembered it well. This where their first ever lesson with Kakashi had taken place. Three large logs stuck out of the ground in the middle of the meadow. Trees bordered them on all sides, except for one, which was covered with a river. The four students stood by the logs, while Kakashi stood opposite them.

"Alright. To start, we're going to do some warm up fights," He said.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Wait, Naruto. There are also rules." Kakashi pulled a kunai out of his pocket. "First, you may not use any weapons, only your jutsu. Second, no one will be aiming to kill or seriously injure. And third, do not leave this area of the meadow. You can go into the trees or the river, but don't leave. Understand?"

The team nodded.

Kakashi jumped up onto the log on the right. "Who would like to fight first?"

Everyone except Sasuke raised their hands, Naruto waving his energetically in the air.

"Hmm…okay. Ryou and Sakura, you're up first."

Naruto fell to the ground in defeat. "Oh, come on!"

Sasuke pulled roughly on his collar. "Just watch the fight. This is a good opportunity to see what kind of skill Ryou has."

They both jumped up onto the logs. Sakura stepped around to face her opponent.

"Before we start, I have a question," She said.

"What is it?" Ryou wondered.

Sakura gestured to her teammates. "We all have certain kinds of clothing to protect us. But why do you wear that?"

Ryou looked at his clothes. He was wearing a slim, light gray sleeveless shirt over a pair of plain, skintight blue jeans. Elbow length black gloves were on his hands, though they had no fingers. His shoes were similar to theirs, only black, and his leaf headband was around his thin waist, like Rock Lee's. Not a very good outfit for protection.

"I need to be more equipped for speed," He said, smiling. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a hair tie and pulled his long hair into a ponytail; something that Sakura could no longer do. Then he grinned. "Ready?"

Sakura nodded, her mouth also split into a grin. "Let's do it."

"Begin!" Kakashi instructed.

Sakura began making several complicated hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another Sakura appeared next to her. The two ran in opposite directions towards Ryou. To their surprise, the whinette sat down on the ground, awaiting their attack. They sped up, mere feet from him. Then, in an instant, he jumped back fast enough that the two Sakuras didn't see him move. With a crack, they crashed headlong into each other.

"Woah! He's fast!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded, surveying the scene. In the second and a half that it took Naruto to say that, Ryou was already by the river. The whinette waited for Sakura to get up, so she could see him clearly. Then, he dove backwards into the water. Sakura waited and waited, but he didn't come up. She then noticed a thin straw of ice poking above the surface.

'_Got you!'_ She thought. At high speed, she took off for the river and dove in, beating Ryou into the water. The whinette let out a lot of bubbles and rushed to the surface. He jumped out of the water and onto the dirt, grinning at a soaking wet Sakura. Quickly, he began making hand signs.

"Ice Spike Jutsu!"

The water on Sakura's skin erupted into thin needles of ice. They each pulled back a couple feet before starting to stab into her repeatedly.

"Ah!" Sakura cried. She covered her head, trying to shield herself.

"Oh, I get it," Naruto muttered. "He wanted Sakura to follow him into the water. That way, she would be all wet."

"Clever," Sasuke added.

Sakura whacked the needles away and took off running, her temper starting to rise. She had underestimated Ryou so far, and the battle had only started. With a yell, she jumped up into a tree and glared at him.

"Come and get me!"

Ryou grinned up at her. She watched as he started to make hand signs again.

"Kage Kiri no Jutsu!"

An inky black fog settled over the meadow, making it impossible to see. Sakura looked through the pitch-black darkness, trying to see if she could make out anything. But the fog was impenetrable. Off in the distance, she heard Ryou whisper, "Hikarigan." The whinette shot through the trees, his jutsu allowing him to see clearly in the darkness.

"Hikarigan?" Sasuke wondered.

"It's kind of like the Sharingan, or the Byakugan," Kakashi explained. "It lets him see clearly in any kind of environment, even pitch black darkness or water."

"Where did he learn that kind of jutsu?" Naruto asked. "I thought only certain bloodlines could know moves like that."

Kakashi shrugged. "He could be from an advanced bloodline, or he could be like me and have obtained it under different circumstances."

The two nodded slightly and turned their attention back to the match.

Sakura was becoming worried. _'Damn. In this fog, I can't see where he's coming from.' _She scanned the area, hoping for some source of light. But everywhere she looked, she was met with solid black fog. Completely frustrated, she started waving her arms in the air to ward off any coming attacks. However, when she swung her arm into a dead branch, her Chakra set the end on fire. The flame penetrated a straight beam through the darkness. Grinning, she picked it up, and shone it on the surrounding landscape. _'C'mon…where are you?'_ In an instant, a flash of white caught her eye. "Yes!"

Ryou stood completely still behind a tree, watching Sakura prepare to attack one of his clones. She raised her arms over her head, a look of intense determination on her face.

"Leaf Style: Wind Blade Jutsu!"

Thick arcs of wind shot through the air, flying into the darkness. Ryou decided to make one of his clones sound like it'd been hit. It gave a loud "augh!" and fell to the ground. Also, just to be convincing, he lifted the fog as well.

"Shadow Dispel!" He whispered, slinking back to his hiding place in the trees.

'_I got him!'_ Sakura cried, watching the fog clear. However, she stared in astonishment at the thirty or so other Ryous who were standing guard around the fallen one.

"Wow! He's almost as good at that as me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi gave him a sideways glance. "We don't know that these are Shadow Clones. It could be a different Jutsu entirely."

"Well? Come and get me!" The fallen Ryou laughed. He got to his feet, a look of enjoyment on his face. "This is starting to get fun!"

With a laugh, Sakura hopped up onto a large rock. She looked cheerful, but inside she was debating. _'Is that one in the middle the real one?'_ Her eyes scanned the group. _'It has to be. If I'd hit a Shadow Clone, it would have disappeared. Unless – '_ A look of shock and irritation crossed her face. _'What if I didn't hit him at all?!'_

The Ryous, growing bored, started wandering around and talking to one another. Ryou was obviously trying to annoy Sakura, so she'd come out and attack. He had some of his clones lie down on the ground, feigning sleep. A couple others started playing catch with a rock, or drawing in the dirt. The clones did every dull and time-consuming task Ryou could think of. Disinterest was a very easy way to frustrate people. And it was working well. Sakura was twitching from her perch in the tree.

'_He's as obnoxious as Naruto!' _Inner Sakura bellowed.

Sakura separated into three people. She looked around at her two counterparts and began to tell her plan.

"Okay, now listen up you guys," Sakura whispered. "One of us go and – "

She was cut off by the mewling of a small kitten. The thing was solid white, and looked about six or seven weeks old. It looked up at her with cute brown eyes.

"Aww!" Sakura cooed silently. She picked the kitten up. "What are you doing here, little guy? It's not safe."

The kitten purred and rubbed its cheek against her face. She giggled, but then immediately snapped back to attention.

'_I can't get distracted,' _She thought frantically. Sakura put the cat down and shooed it away. "Go on, kitty. I can't play right now."

The kitten gave her a hearty mew before completely evaporating. Sakura's eyes widened. She touched her cheek where the cat had rubbed it, and felt a few white hairs clinging to her skin. When she tried to pull one off, it shivered and stuck right back to her face.

'_Damn! A trap!'_

She shot off through the trees again, her two clones peeling off in other directions. One clone tore through the trees, headed for the group of Ryous.

"What's she doing?" Sasuke wondered. "Attacking the clones directly? That sounds like something Naruto would do."

Naruto's face puffed up. "Hey, I have good strategies sometimes!"

Kakashi turned to face the match, where Sakura was bolting towards the now interested Ryous. She dove down on the one who'd just gotten up. The other Ryous jumped on her, kicking her and trying to pull her off. One got her around the neck and held her at her feet. All of the surrounding clones (and the real Ryou hiding behind a tree) melted into water and flew across the ground to reform where the clone that was holding her was. Sakura felt two slender fingers press into the top of her head.

"Shadow Return! Bunshin Warp Jutsu!"

There was two "poofs" in the trees as Sakura and her clone were sucked into the Sakura clone in Ryou's grip. The cat hairs reappeared on her face.

"Shit. Tracking fibers," She muttered.

Water from the nearby river started to snake up onshore and move towards them. It slithered up Ryou's leg and around his arm and hand, freezing into a blade. He held it at her throat.

"Give up?" He asked cheerfully.

Sakura took one look at the ice blade and swallowed heavily. "Y…yeah. You win."

Naruto and Kakashi clapped as Ryou let her go. The two shook hands, Sakura's eye noticeably twitching.

'_He completely kicked my ass! Is he really a Genin?!' _Inner Sakura roared.

Kakashi hopped down from the log, grinning behind his mask. "Good fight you two. I hope everyone has learned something today."

'_Yeah' _Sasuke mentally agreed. _'I learned that this Ryou kid is a freak.'_

**Kage: Like I said, ABRUPT ENDING!**

**Hoshi: Please review, and keep these questions in mind!**

**1. Should we continue this story?**

**2. Do you like or hate SPs?**

**3. Don't you think that kitty would have been CUTE?!**

**Kage: Review folks, and don't be afraid to use critisizm. We'd just prefer that you keep it at a minimum and be kind about it!**

**Hoshi: You know there were probably spelling errors somewhere in there, right?**

**Kage: SHUT YOUR PILLOWCASE! YOU TAUGHT ME TO SPELL!**

**Hoshi: ^_^;; Wub you Katie! Please review peoples!**


End file.
